


You are a snack

by KassieProphet



Series: Ghost Tumblr Prompts [1]
Category: Ghost (Sweden Band), Ghost B.C.
Genre: Cunnilingus, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-04
Updated: 2019-11-04
Packaged: 2021-01-22 18:58:08
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 987
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21306974
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KassieProphet/pseuds/KassieProphet
Summary: Tumblr Prompt:What do you think Papa III/Copia would be like going down on a girl?
Relationships: Cardinal Copia/Original Female Character(s), Cardinal Copia/Reader, Papa Emeritus III/Original Female Character(s), Papa Emeritus III/Reader
Series: Ghost Tumblr Prompts [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1536134
Comments: 4
Kudos: 69





	You are a snack

Though **Papa III** is more sensual in general, he’s more into eating you out for how it makes you feel than how it gets him off. If you don’t like it—or you’re not into it—it does nothing for him. He needs that connection.

Don’t mistake that for softness, though—he’s still Dom-y AF and he wants to see you suffer in the most delicious way. He’ll get you most of the way there with his tongue and fingers working in tandem, and then

He’ll just

Leave his tongue pressed to your clit.

Just a constant, steady pressure. 

He can feel you trying to grind into him, so he grips your hips tight to keep you place. If you can manage to look down, you’ll see that his eyes are boring into you intently. You’re whining and begging—clutching the sheets in exquisite distress—but he doesn’t move his tongue.

You can feel it building—nowhere near intense enough to quite get you there—before it’s ebbing again, but getting closer each time. You can feel your swollen clit throbbing, or maybe that’s just the pounding of your heart as all the blood flows into your folds.

Your muscles start to spasm at the growing tension and Papa III, knowing how close to the breaking point you are, pushes his tongue harder into your nub.

You bear down in desperation and the movement against his tongue is enough to tip you over the edge. You’re clenching around his fingers so hard his cock throbs in anticipation. Your back bows, you go ridged, and that’s his cue …

His tongue goes off so fast it could be a vibrator. It’s so intense you’re basically screaming and your pussy is popping so hard that you don’t realize his one arm is holding you down because you’re thrashing about so violently.

He also loves playing with your G spot. He’ll wind you up for hours—laving his tongue at your clit and nipples, using his fingers to brush lightly over your erogenous zones. He’ll finally insert 2 fingers into your slicked hole and firmly press down on your G spot in hopes of getting you to squirt down his arm as you climax.  
  
Basically anything that reduces you to panting incoherency makes Papa so smug about his prowess.

He’s good with his cock, too, but—in these cases—more often than not he pops off from just hearing and seeing your wanton display of pleasure at his own hands, combined with the friction against his tight pants.

Papa would also just take your panties and keep them as a trophy—they’d be a reminder of how hard he made you cum, of how insensible he rendered you—and he’d be able to relive the encounter every time he picked them up.

* * *

**Cardinal Copia** would be more animalistic. See, Copia fucking loves pussy—the taste of it, the way it smells, the texture of your slick on his tongue … he loves the musky-sweet scent of woman surrounding and staying on him. He knows you love the sensation of a warm, wiggly tongue on your clit.

And what a tongues it is! Fit from all the R rolling, he loves to purr it at you. He’d be kneeling between your legs, his face all up in your snatch—one hand holding your thighs open and the other using his fingers to keep your lips spread so he can clearly see your glistening nub—his tongue flicking at your clit 

And then he just

RrrrrRrrrrRrrrrr

RrrrrRrrrr

Rrrrr

For him, his tongue is his main implement of destruction. He’ll experiment with his lapping technique until he finds a combo of tempos and wiggles and sucks that get you particularly worked up. He’ll gladly insert a finger if you ask him, but it’s not his preferred method and he doesn’t do much more than slowly ease it in and out of you. 

Copia loves hearing you cum on his tongue so he can get impatient—he’s so busy feeling you get soft under his ministrations that he barely remembers to get a finger in before you’re climaxing from his relentless flicking. 

He feels kinda bad about it—he really did want to drag it out (he sees it as making love with his mouth, not just foreplay)—so he just keeps going. At heart he’s just wants to be a good boy that pleases you. If satisfying you means camping out between your legs until you finally push his head away, he’ll give you 10 orgasms without pause, stopping only ever so often to swallow your juices.

While you’re panting and squirming through the overstimulation, Copia will hold you in place—but that’s just so he maintains direct access to your cunt. He’d much rather you hold _him_ in place. He’s such a pleaser, he wants your encouragement—grab his hair and move his head where you want it; hold him in place while you grind your clit into his mouth. He loves knowing you’re into it!

When it truly does become too much and you finally weakly push him away, he doesn’t even need to fuck you. His cock has been out for a while now—more because the confines of his pants are too uncomfortable than his need to touch himself while licking you—and, with your consent, he swipes it through the wetness of your slit once, twice, a third time before he’s spurting messily and crying out in Italian.

Unlike Papa III, Copia would need reassurances afterward that you liked it, that he did a good job. He’d shyly ask if he could keep your panties. He’d fold them up and put them in his pocket for later. He fully intends to lay them over his face the next time he masturbates so he can smell and taste you as he gets himself off to the thought of eating you out.


End file.
